fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Aquatic Rift
Aquatic Rift (Known as Aquatic Waterway in Europe) is the first race of the Flower Cup in Mario Kart Drive Ride Sk8. ''The course takes place at a shore and a wide open ocean. The course features massive sized waves which allows racers to perform tricks or double tricks if racers head above while riding on one. Since the course is between a shore and the ocean, palm trees can be seen. Umbrellas also make an appearance like in Shy Guy Beach in ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit ''which are located near the tide of the ocean and there are also chairs at the umbrellas and surf boards sticking out from the sand. Behind the shore, there is a town which can be seen and Islands can be seen in the background of the ocean. The only obstacles are cheep cheeps which are found near the tides. ''Course Layout The race begins on a boardwalk heading straight to the shore. Racers head past the start/finish line and head to the shore. Once on the shore, racers will make a right turn then head straight and make a left turn but before the left turn, there is a short cut straight ahead which there is a mini ramp which highly recommends a mushroom, star, or mega mushroom for order for players to get onto a small island which features a ramp at the end with a dash panel on it (water at the shore slows down the racers). If racers don't take the shortcut and turn left which is the main path, racers will find a concrete path with stairs at the start on the left which consists lots of item boxes which gives the racer a higher chance of using a double or triple carrier (using more items at once) and the road features a 90 degree angle turn on each turn. If racers don't take the concrete path, they'll make two more right turns on the main path, then a left turn, and then head straight to a ramp with a set of dash panels which allows racers to perform tricks or double tricks just like any other ramp and land onto a square metal platform now above the ocean. Once landing on the metal platform, racers will head straight to a cage/metal road and make a left U-Curve with a trick panel on the outer edge of it. Racers will head straight onto a stretch with trick panels on the edges of the straights. After the first straight, racers will enter a right U-turn with trick panels on the outer edge of it and head straight onto the last straight which has trick panels on the edges just like the first straight. Next, racers will make a right curve and onto a bump which leads them onto the ocean road which enormous waves are in the way heading to the shore while racers can perform tricks or double tricks on the edges of the waves which also contain item boxes. After the set of waves, racers will find two board walk paths (one on the right which is closer and one on the left which is a bit further back) which both of them are about the same length. The right boardwalk path consists a right sharp turn then a left sharp turn and collides with the left path and racers will still need to make one more sharp turn heading right for order for them to head back to the start/finish line. The left path only features one sharp turn heading right, then heads straight, then collides with the right path, and heads straight back to the start/finish line. Category:Mario Kart Courses Category:Mario Kart Drive Ride Sk8 Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)